


Dog DayZ

by less_than_wholesome



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Other, PWP, Pet Play, Voyeurism, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less_than_wholesome/pseuds/less_than_wholesome
Summary: Tony needs help when his dog, Ace, starts acting out so he calls in a professional.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Male Dog, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 292
Collections: Personal collection for me myself and I 1313





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags - blah, blah, blah
> 
> It's dog porn, guys. Don't like? Don't read.
> 
> This started out as a live posting on Discord. I actually have a "story" planned for it... Who knows when/if I'll finish it.

Tony, the genius CEO behind tech mogul Stark Industries, has an intact male doberman that is getting very temperamental and a bit aggressive. He loves Ace very much and can't seem to figure out what has his poor pup so up in arms. 

Thankfully, a close friend recommended Tony look into having an Animal Behavior Specialist visit Ace to determine what’s wrong.

Tony's definitely skeptical. He’s more or less expecting whoever this Parker guy is to just roll up, spout some weird "you have to show him who's the alpha" bullshit, and demand an exorbitant fee for his services, but his friend swears this should help Ace, so Tony’s willing to give him a chance.

He isn't expecting this adorable twink to step out of the elevator, completely ignore the hand Tony has out to shake, and make a beeline for his dog.... who is uncharacteristically excited to meet a stranger.

Tony wants to be irked at the rudeness, but as he’s watching this kid (and really, that’s the best way Tony can describe him since he looks so young) roll around the floor with Ace like they’ve been friends for years is just too cute. 

After about a minute or so of this, though, Tony starts to feel like a third wheel. “Hi. I’m Tony Stark. I was told you could help me with Ace’s behavior issues?”

That gets the kid’s attention. “Oh, right! Sorry about that. I’m Peter Parker. But you knew that already… yeah, so uh-”

As Peter goes to stand up, Ace immediately grabs onto his hips and starts humping away at the air. 

Tony has never been more embarrassed in his life! “ACE! Get off of him! God, I’m so sorry, Peter, I seriously don’t know what’s gotten into him lately.” As he’s apologizing, Tony’s trying to tug Ace off by his collar, but Peter really isn’t doing anything to help. 

Actually, Peter’s just sitting there giving Ace a sympathetic look. “Well, here’s the good news, sir. It seems Ace just needs a bit of release.”

For being a genius, it takes Tony an awfully long time to process that.

“Release?”

Peter nods and looks at him with a wide, innocent expression that makes Tony feel like his mind is in the gutter and that’s not the kind of release the kid is talking about.

“As in….”

“As in… He’s sexually frustrated. Intact males are not too different from humans where they get pent up and just need to get off every now and then. It’s really unnatural for dogs to be kept intact with zero sexual outlet.”

Tony kinda feels like his brain short circuits a bit… is he really being lectured by this pretty little thing about his dog being allowed to fuck?

“Ok, so how do I… _un-frustrate_ him?”

Peter’s face brightens with a big smile, completely ignoring the fact that Ace is practically choking himself on his collar to get back at Peter.

“Well there are a couple of options: 1. You could neuter him. This tends to be most common fix as it does help protect certain breeds from prostate issues in the future, but personally it’s not my favorite. 2. You could put him up for stud services. More often than not, most people are looking are looking for Pedigreed studs, but there are some who are just looking for a similar breed for puppies. I wouldn’t recommend stud services, just because there are already so many pups out there that need homes, but I know some people want to know _all_ options available so there it is 3. You could take advantage of our doggy spa package where, as one of my vetted clients, you can schedule Ace to be attended by a professional a few times a week. Or 4. You could give him a hand, if you know what I mean”

The kid has the gall to wink at the end and Tony is just speechless…. As if he’d ever think to give his dog _a handjob_

Also…

“Wait, this spa thing… is it like hookers? I’d be buying doggy hookers for Ace?”

Peter looks a little perturbed and huffs “It’s not ‘doggy hookers’ Mr. Stark. It’s merely a clinician applying safe and tested methods in which to give Ace the release he needs.”

Why does that sound more like _people_ hookers jerking his dog off?

Except instead of a hooker, his brain easily substitutes this pretty thing in front of him..

And why does that thought catch his dick’s attention?

“Honestly, that sounds a little sketchy to me? This spa is some facility right? I don’t know if I’d feel comfortable just leaving Ace somewhere like that… Do you have like house visit options?”

Tony tells himself it’s for Ace’s protection, so he’ll know what exactly is being done to his dog at all times with his home surveillance… 

“Well… we’re in talks about implementing a Home Care option… but it would only appeal to a very specific type of pet owner and it would be _very expensive_...”

Something changes in the way Peter looks at him - scrutinizing - evaluating him, but also hungry - and Tony can’t get the words out fast enough “Money isn’t an issue and I can assure you, Ace’s care is my top priority.”

Like a switch being flipped, Peter is back to his beaming, innocent self as he kneels on the carpet. “I’m glad to hear that, Mr. Stark. You can let Ace go. Oh! And you’ll want to get a towel, I have other appointments today, so I’ll have to make this quick.”

Tony dumbfoundly lets go of Ace’s collar and stares as Ace’s licks all over Peter’s face and Peter’s opens his mouth for it, sucking on the dog’s tongue when he can catch it.

Eventually, Peter’s looks to him expectantly “You’re gonna want me to have that towel, Mr. Stark, this can get quite messy and I’d hate to know how much it would cost to clean this carpet.” Peter’s eyes stray down the length of Tony’s body and linger for a bit before glancing back up with a shy smile. “I promise I’ll wait until you get back to start properly.”

And that has Tony dashing for the bathroom faster than he’s ever moved in his entire life. He’s back and panting in a matter of seconds, offering up the towel not unlike the way Ace offers the ball to be thrown again.

“I apologize again, for making this quick, but next time, I promise you’ll get the full package.” Peter’s laying down the towel while looking at and petting Ace, but Tony can’t really tell who the kid is actually talking to.

Of course, Tony doesn’t really care because, in the next moment, Peter slips his hands up under Ace and the dog’s hips start going. Tony has to crane his head a bit, but he can see both of Peter’s hands lined up as Ace’s bright red cock slips through them. 

Even over the soft praises Peter is giving Ace, it starts getting noisy pretty quick and Tony wonders where the slickness is coming from, but more than anything, he’s astounded by the frantic pace Ace is going at it.

And then he notices the knot. 

At first, Peter’s hands stays in a uniform tunnel, but pretty soon the lower fingers are being pushed out of the way and now it’s right there, thickly bloated and slick for Tony to see whether he wants to or not.

Peter slips his fingers behind the knot and angles the whole dick down towards the towel, the other hand gently working over the knot and the swollen shaft. 

If Tony were honest, he’d never really paid attention to a dog’s dick before this. He was aware of the “red rocket” jokes and yeah, he’d seen Ace’s a few times here or there, but it had never looked anything like this before.

To say he’s a grower is a fucking understatement.

It’s big in every way imaginable, bigger than his at full mast for sure. 

And red. A dark red that’s turning purple and Tony wonders if it aches as much as it looks.

Peter’s doing his best, but the poor kid’s fingers barely touch around the shaft, Tony knows there’s no way they’re doing much for the knot, but it doesn’t seem to matter to Ace. His hips have stilled and he just stands there, dick continuously twitching in Peter’s hands. Honestly, Tony wouldn’t have even noticed that Ace was actively coming if Peter hadn’t cupped his hand beneath the tip, catching a few spurts, before bringing to his mouth and noisily slurping it up.

Tony almost comes right then and there despite being too mesmerized to even touch himself.

“You know, he could keep this up for about 30 minutes if his knot was tied in a tight hole.”

It takes Tony a minute to work his way through that sentence. “For 30 minutes? The knot?”

“Mmhmm. The knot. And him coming.”

With that, Tony can’t breathe.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said it gets messy, Mr. Stark. You can easily fill a glass with their come, so imagine all of that getting pumped inside someone with nowhere to go because this knot plugs them up just right… and then when he’s decided he’s had enough -”

Ace side steps a bit and kicks his back leg out to bring it over Peter’s arm, causing that _still pumping_ cock to pull back behind him with Peter’s fingers still circling behind the knot. 

It makes for the filthiest sight Tony’s ever seen, only escalate with Peter leaning in and sucking at the tip as he loosens his fingers and lets the knot slip away with a nasty _schulp_ \- making eye contact and smirking the entire time as drool and come drip from his mouth. 

Tony wants nothing more than to add his own to that mix and squeezes the tip of his dick to tease himself. 

The movement catches Peter’s attention and he licks his lips.

“If I weren’t in such a hurry, I’d help you too, Mr. Stark. We’ll be in touch to discuss the terms of Ace’s Home Care package.”

Just before he moves to get up, Peter uses the towel to wipe his face and Tony hears the distinct sound of him sucking on the fabric.

This kid was going to be the end of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are going to pretend that you didn't read this wholeass fic while vigorously rubbing one out until you were cross-eyed and to those who actually don't and want to still leave comments about what a sick person I am, etc, etc. I will quote someone who said it better than I ever could: "Your boos mean nothing to me, I've seen what makes you cheer." and "Every breath I take without your permission raises my self-esteem." Good day.
> 
> To those of you who enjoyed this and leave a Kudos and/or comment, you have my undying gratitude and I'll try to reply promptly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the Pet Play stuff starts to come in.
> 
> Also, squick alert for people who aren't cool with sloppy seconds.

Almost two whole weeks pass before Peter calls him.

Tony had almost been ready to write it off as some kind of kinky fever dream after going too long without sleep, if it wasn’t for the fact that Ace had morphed from his regular self back into the terror he was before that day.

“Sorry it took me so long to get back with you, Mr. Stark. Things have been a bit busy lately.”

“That’s understandable… I’m sure your services are in high demand. Shit! I meant your job - your _real_ job. Dammit! Not that I think you go around doing… uh… that other stuff.. For fun. I mean, _I hope you like doing it_ \- wait! I didn’t mean that to come out the way it sounded! I jus-”

The softest puffs of laughter could be heard through the phone and Tony just sunk down in his chair and berated himself for sounding so stupid.

“I’m just gonna shut up now before I choke on my foot. How’s that sound?”

“Noo! You’re fine, Mr. Stark. I get that this isn’t a normal situation for you, so nerves are to be expected.”

Tony chewed on his bottom lip to keep from asking if this was normal for him. Because he wasn’t sure which answer he was hoping for. Besides that really wasn’t any of his business, right?

“Right! Well… Terms. We were going to discuss terms of… _care_ for Ace… here.”

“Yes. While we still don’t have a formal program implemented at this time, we figured we’ll use this arrangement to… work out the kinks, as they say. But only if you agree, of course.”

There was definitely a little more than the average customer service smile in the way the kid said that. There was a bit of promise in the fine print that had Tony’s dick taking notice.

“ _Su_ -re.” Tony cringed at how high that came out. So he cleared his throat to try again. “Sure. Of course. A trial run is the best way to make sure something works. It’s just good business.”

“Exactly. I’m glad you understand and are willing to help.”

“Happy to hel-”

“Which day would work best for me to move in?”

“I’m sorry?” Tony’s brain short-circuited as he tried to reprocess the words he’d just heard.

“Move in date, Mr. Stark. What day works best for you?”

“Move in… You- you’ll be moving in?” 

“Of course, Mr. Stark. In Home Care happens _in the home_ and it would be far too inconvenient for Ace if I lived elsewhere. That would leave him reliant on you or a set schedule for his release. We’re hoping this program can provide a natural full-access experience for our clients.”

‘Full-access’ burned hot and loud in Tony’s mind and dick. It took him a minute to remember how to speak.

“R-right. Yeah. Natural. Ok. uh… how about today? Is that too soon? I can-”

“Today works for me. I just need to make a couple stops, and I can be there by 5?”

Tony glanced at his watch to see that it was just before 3 then took stock of his desk still covered by paperwork that needed his attention. “Sounds good to me.”

“See you then, Mr. Stark!” 

As soon as he hung up the phone, Tony paged his secretary while stuffing proposals and contracts inelegantly into his briefcase.

“Angela, I’ll be working from home for the rest of the week. Push back all of my appointments and have my calls forwarded to JARVIS. Thanks! OH! And if you could, be a dear and call the cleaning service and reschedule tomorrow’s service for Monday. I can handle cleaning up after myself this week.” Tony racked his brain for anything else he might need. It was only Tuesday, but hopefully, a week should give them enough time to work out some sort of plan to properly fit this new development into his life.

He was definitely struggling given that most of his brain was focusing on his dick, but after a good five minutes of coming up short, Tony just said fuck it and left. If it was really that important, he would have thought of it by now.

When Tony steps off the elevator, Ace is there to greet him as usual. It doesn’t take him long to pick up on Tony’s frenzied state and responds in kind with extra enthusiasm - adding in bass-y barks to his excited jumping. 

Tony fends him off long enough to drop his briefcase off in his home-office and make it to the bedroom, stripping off his suit along the way. 

“Yes, yes. I get that you’re excited because I’m excited, boy. But just wait until you see _why_ I’m excited.” 

Ace runs ahead and jumps up on the bed, eyeing Tony as he follows. 

Tony smirks as Ace flops over and rolls around in the covers while he continues stripping. “I think you’ve got the right idea there, bud, just not the right bed.”

As if Ace understood that, he rights himself quickly and launches off the bed. Only he misjudges the trajectory of his dismount and barrels into Tony’s legs just as the man is trying to step out of his underwear. The result is the two of them sprawled out on the carpet with Tony laughing.

Right up until Ace licks his dick.

It catches Tony so off guard that he nearly chokes on his own tongue as his body locks up.

“Hey! Woah!” Tony scrambles to his feet, covering his junk with one hand while the other struggles to push Ace’s insistent muzzle away, but it’s a difficult task when his hand isn’t covering much with how hard he is and Ace has a long tongue.

“Ace! C’mon, quit it! We’re taking a bath so you can be nice and clean for your therapist friend. Remember him? The pretty thing that jerked you off? _Don’t you want to wait for him?_ ” Maybe it was cheating a bit to pull out the baby-talk tone, but it got Ace’s attention like it always does and distracted him long enough for Tony to march towards the bathroom, all the while telling himself he was already this hard before Ace licked him.

“Alright big guy. Bathtime.”

\-----

By the time JARVIS announced Peter’s arrival, both Tony and Ace were squeaky clean, dry, and dressed down to give off a more casual atmosphere as they lounged around near the elevator- Tony donning sweats and an A-frame and Ace in full buff as his collar was left on the bathroom counter. 

It wasn’t long before the elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal two men from Maintenance carrying a large box and Peter carrying two large shopping bags.

Ace immediately lost his cool composure and darted for Peter, greeting him like they were best friends… Not that Tony could really blame him. 

“Where’dya want this, Boss?”

“Uh…” Tony’s attention is pulled away from his dog and the kid and he eyes the box for a moment before looking back at Peter.

The kid doesn’t even look up from petting Ace. “Where does Ace usually sleep?”

“In my room mostly…”

“Then that would be the best place for all of that.”

Tony just shrugs and points them in the direction of the master bedroom. Once they drop it off, they head back to the elevator.

“Thanks again for the help, guys!” Peter goes to reach for his wallet and they wave him off.

“It’s no problem kid. We’re happy to help.” 

After they leave, Tony eyes the bags and then looks back towards his bedroom a bit confused.

“Where’s the rest of your stuff?”

Peter finally looks at him with an open grin that Tony can’t read for shit.

“This is all of it. I didn’t think I’d really need much, but if that changes, we can always have it sent up.”

Tony just nods because that totally makes sense.

“Right, ok. So uh, I’ve got three spare rooms for you to choose from. Personally, I’d go wi-” 

“Actually, I think it’d be best if I sleep where Ace sleeps.”

Tony’s dick also thought that was the best idea.

“My room? I mean yeah, I probably don’t sleep there 9 times out of 10, and even if I did, it _is_ a king size so-”

“Oh, no worries there Mr. Stark. I’m not going to take your bed. I brought my own.”

Peter makes his way to the bedroom with Ace excitedly in tow, leaving Tony no real choice but to bring up the rear.

Tony watches from the door frame as Peter proceeds to pull out a massive lounge pillow and a large collapsed wire crate and set it up in the corner of the room, putting the thick pillow inside the crate.

“Ta-Da!” He turns and presents the setup like Vanna White and Tony takes _way_ too long to put two and two together.

“You plan to _sleep_ in _that_?!”

“Of course! By placing myself in a less-than-ideal sleeping area, it makes it easier to understand my role in the pack and how I’m to be treated.”

Tony couldn’t help but feel skeptical at this as he watched Ace give the kennel ( _a fucking dog kennel!_ ) a cursory sniff before getting back to stuffing his muzzle between the kid’s legs. “Pretty sure he’s got a good idea of what you’re here for, kid.” 

“Maybe.” Peter gave another one of those soft, huffing laughs as he widened his stance a bit and gave Ace a light scratch behind the ears as the dog took advantage of the better access. “But it’s not just Ace that needs to get it.”

The way that the kid was looking at him now made Tony’s dick throb and his mind spiral. 

“What does that mean, kid? You want me to treat you like a dog?”

“Yes.” The intensity in that gaze told Tony that Peter was serious. 

Tony wasn’t really sure how to respond, but somehow “I don’t fuck dogs” found it’s way out his mouth before he could stop it.

Not that it wasn’t true, mind you.

The fire in Peter’s eyes dimmed a little, but he nodded just the same. “That’s your prerogative as our alpha. What matters most is that I fulfill my role for Ace.”

It felt like a bitter pill to swallow, but Tony accepted it just the same. 

“So when you say ‘treat you like a dog’, to what extent are we talking here?” Tony crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame - not because he was feeling vulnerable or anything, he was just getting comfortable.

“Preferably, I’d like to be treated with all of the same privileges and restrictions as Ace. Eat, exercise, and bathroom breaks at the same time. I brought my own gear and bowls, but I know some owners prefer to pick those out themselves.”

“What about food? I can’t exactly feed you the same stuff Ace eats.”

“You could if you wanted to. As long as it’s a brand that adheres to specific federal guidelines, it’s legally considered fit for human consumption.” Peter just shrugs, but Tony’s already shaking his head.

“No. I’m gonna have to draw a line there. That sounds too much like lawyer speak. I’ll have the cooks put together something nutritionally balanced but not too exciting so you’re not fighting Ace for your dinner every night.”

Peter nods and tries to hide the small smile he’s sporting, but Tony still sees it and makes him feel a bit better about the whole situation.

Ace catches Tony’s attention as he nips at Peter’s hands and shirt with a soft whine.

“He’s getting impatient.” Peter tries to calm him by petting him, but Ace ducks his hand and nips again.

“Yeah, well, Ace isn’t famous for his patience, but he’ll have to get over it. These kinds of negotiations are important to get in detail. Although, honestly, I’m fine with you having the run of the place as you like. Ace has it just the same. You know, within reason. Don’t shit on the carpet or anything like that. I’m really more concerned about emergency info and the like. I assume there’s some sort of record at your job that says you’re here?”

With Peter’s nod, Tony nods in kind and pushes up off the doorway.

“Ok then. Go ahead and write up a list of allergies, emergency contact info and all of that… and specific dog stuff you want/need for all of this. We can go over it tomorrow. Gives me time to wrap my head around all of this a bit more. And we can spend the rest of today getting to know each other better.”

“Sounds like a plan to me, Mr. Stark!” Peter’s face is back to that wide beaming grin as he pulls his shirt up over his head and starts unbuttoning his jeans. “Would you mind grabbing a towel again?... You know. We should probably look into getting a set specifically for this. It’d be easier to keep them on hand.”

Tony's body is moving before he even thinks about it, crossing the room towards the bathroom for a fresh towel. He steps back into the bedroom just in time to watch Peter lean over the kennel and pull a decent sized knotted dildo out of his ass. 

He must be making a specific kind of face because Peter gives him a sheepish shrug as he sets the used toy on the kennel and reaches for the towel. “I figured Ace wouldn’t want to wait, so I prepped myself earlier. I may need your help with this, Mr. Stark. Sometimes they have trouble getting it in.”

Tony is seriously questioning his own intelligence at this point, given the length of time it keeps taking for him to process any information Peter relays to him. Especially now, watching dumbly as Peter lays out the towel and kneels over it - falling forward onto all fours and arching his back to present his ass.

Ace is there an instant later with a quick snuffle and an even quicker tongue. 

From his viewpoint, Tony can barely see Ace’s tongue as it moves against (and sometimes inside) the kid’s hole, but he can hear it just fine - the wet lapping loud in the _almost_ quiet room. There’s the soft little moans Peter’s making and the booming of his own heartbeat to contend with, of course. 

Tony’s about to ask how he can help, when Peter shifts his hips - just a bit- but it must serve as some kind of natural signal because Ace pulls back and paws at the kid’s ass while humping air. Peter shifts again and Ace makes a full attempt at mounting him, but it’s off center and Ace just ends up rutting against the back of the kid’s thigh. 

“I think you’re going to have to help line him up, Mr. Stark. If you can get him there, usually he should be able to handle the rest.” 

Tony’s mouth is dry and his dick is using up all of his brain power so he doesn’t say anything, he just moves forwards and tries to guide Ace’s hips in the right direction. He gets a light growl for his efforts.

“He thinks your trying to dislodge him so you can mount me instead,” Tony decides to save that mental image for later as Peter drops his front to the floor and uses one hand to reach under him. However, at his current vantage point, Tony can’t see what he’s doing. “Don’t worry, just push him a little more… and I can- AH! AHhAhhAH!” 

Tony jumps back as Ace’s hips start going at that frantic pace again and Peter keeps up the… screaming? Moaning? He can’t quite tell which it is and he’s not sure if he should try to stop what’s happening. Underneath the kid’s cries, Tony can hear the sloppy sounds of a slick fuck and he’s fascinated, scared and turned on - frozen in his indecision.

Thankfully, ( _or not_ ) just as before, Ace stops thrusting not too long after he started and Peter quiets to a gentle groan as he rests his head on his forearms.

“Y-You doin’ ok kid?” Tony realizes that _maybe_ he should have tried asking a little earlier.

“Mmh, yeah… it’s just… he’s a bit.. Mmmm… longer than I had… hah… anticipated.” The kid sounds out of breath like he just fucked a marathon rather than the bare minute.

“Did he hurt you?” Tony spares a glance to Ace perched on top of him - he looks tired too. 

“nnNo.. I’m fine… ‘is knot’s huge though…” 

Tony can’t help but palm himself a bit at that. “ _Yeah?_ ” it comes out breathy and soft and Tony would probably cringe if he were in his right mind.

“Mmmhmm… it’s almost too much… but not quite… God… I can feel it… each spurt… it’s so hot…” The words sound like their almost being punched out of him and by the end of it, Tony has a hand in his sweats, stroking himself in earnest.

He takes in the complete picture they make together, this gorgeous boy stuck on his dogs knot - nowhere to go until Ace is finished dumping his load - and pumps his cock faster, the idea so foreign and hot that his balls are already starting to draw up and -

“Wait. trust me… wait… when we untie…. It’s so much better… I promise… don’t finish yet…”

Tony looks and sees Peter watching him and he immediately stops moving - feeling caught in the act of something he shouldn’t be doing. “Sorry… I shouldn’t’ve...”

“Mmn.. it’s ok… I want you to like it…” Peter groans as he shifts a bit to get a hand under himself, palming at his own hard cock. 

Tony can’t help but look now that it has his attention. It’s on the long side, but it’s pretty thin. Obviously cut and the tip softly flushed. It was cute. Just like the rest of him. 

Suddenly Peter whines high and sharp as Ace shifts above him. “Noo nonono.. Stay… staystay… c’mon Ace… Stay, boy” 

Tony reaches out to try and steady Ace, but that doesn’t really seem to help as the dog continues to try and turn himself.

“Grab his leg! Help him turn ov- AH!”

Tony quickly jumps to help get Ace’s leg over so they’re standing ass to ass and Peter’s back to panting about as fast as Ace. 

“You still holding up ok?”

“Yeah… I’m good...it’s pulling now… it’s still a bit too big… but soon… stay close Mr. Stark… you’re gonna love it…”

Tony’s already loving the view. He can see a bare bit of Ace’s cock where it disappears into Peter, but what’s even better is he can see where the knot’s pulling. The kid’s hole is fluttering, but also bulged out a bit. Tony also notices how Ace’s balls keep twitching alongside his cock. He can’t _still_ be…

“Is he still coming?”

“Mmhmm…” It’s more of a whine than anything and Tony really wants to come just hearing it.

“ _Fuck_... you must be so full now…” Tony can’t keep his hand off his dick any longer - stroking himself to the idea of that pretty hole overflo-

“I am… do you want to see?” 

“ _Fuck yeah!_ ” 

“Keep watching… ooOOOHHH!! FUCK!!” 

Tony watched as Peter’s hole puckered open and stretched… and stretched… and stretched even more, revealing a part of the large knot inside of him, then Ace got the message and stepped forward, pulling himself free in one quick jerk.

The kid’s hole fluttered, trying to close, but it was no use - it was gaping and probably would for a while. 

The sound of rustling drew Tony’s attention to Peter digging through one of the shopping bags and then shoving a dog bowl into Tony’s hands.

“Here. Hold this under me.”

Tony wasn’t so slow on the uptake this time, holding the bowl under Peter’s ass as he sat up. He watched as a rush of dog cum filled the bowl, with more slowly dribbling out after. When Peter reached back to work his hole with his own fingers, coaxing even more cum from deep within him, Tony sat back and with full intentions of finishing himself off, but Peter stopped him. 

“Finish in me. I’m not a dog yet, right? You can fuck me.” Slick fingers teased along his dick and that was more than enough to break Tony’s non-existent resolve.

In an instant, he had Peter bent back over, and was lining himself up. When he slid in, there was no true resistance and it was as wet as a cunt, _maybe even moreso_ , and it felt amazing.

With a bit of encouragement from Peter, pretty soon, Tony was driving into the kid at a pace similar to Ace’s, but he at least managed a reach-around and lasted longer than the dog did.

When he finally came, he pushed each spurt as deep as he could go, and after he caught his breath, he helped Peter add it to the bowl and then watched the kid lap it all up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have several other scenarios planned that should eventually lead to a culmination of the original idea that sparked this fic on Discord, but idk when I'll actually get around to writing them since I've been trying to focus more on my art. (I did some doodles inspired by this fic, you can find them on Twitter (@LTWShipper) or newTumbl (@less-than-wholesome).
> 
> As always, haters/antis can stay mad, idgaf 🖕🖕 (but please, still leave a comment, they bring me joy and make me laugh)
> 
> For those of you who've enjoyed this, you guys rock and it was my pleasure to share my nasty, self-indulgent food with you!!!


End file.
